1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to flexible hand held liquid (e.g., motor oil) containers which are inverted to pour their contents into an aperture of a receptacle, such as an engine crankcase.
2. Background Information
Motor oil, engine additives and other liquids in the automotive and other industries are usefully packaged in flexible plastic bottles. To dispense the liquid, the user removes the bottle cap, inverts the bottle and inserts the mouth and neck of the bottle into an aperture of the receptacle of the product. During this process, liquid frequently begins pouring from the bottle's mouth before its insertion into the aperture, resulting in spillage. One common instance of this problem occurs in adding oil to an engine. The crowded and cramped space makes if difficult to insert the bottle's mouth into the crankcase opening quickly. As a result, oil spills and eventually runs onto the user's garage floor or driveway.